


Arranged Marriage

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Collars, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: The king forces you to marry infamous sorceress Morgana Pendragon. How will she treat you?
Relationships: Morgana/Reader
Comments: 63
Kudos: 204





	1. Part 1

The king had taken you in as his ward several years ago when your father, a knight in his army, had died in battle. He had always been a good guardian to you, keeping you safe and allowing for you to make your own decisions. For some time now, omegas like you were sold and forced into marriage to alphas, who almost always treated omegas like toys or breeding stock. Kings would often take in omegas and use them for their pleasure or force them into marriages with other alphas to form alliances with other kingdoms. But not your guardian; he had treated with respect and had never laid a finger on you, promising that he'd never sell you off into marriage. Until now...  
"You can't do this to me! You promised you wouldn't!" you protested, following the king into the dining hall.  
"Those were different times. When I promised you that this land was safer and more peaceful," the king replied stoically, "I'm trying to protect you and the kingdom."  
"If you really cared about me and wanted to protect me you wouldn't be doing this! You know Morgana Pendragon has a reputation for being mean and evil. How do you think she'll treat me?!"  
"I know you don't see it as good or safe for you, but you have to realize that if peace is not achieved with Morgana, the kingdom is at risk of an attack. Morgana grows in power every day and has already attacked Nemeth."  
"And how am I safer with her than here under your watch?"  
"Do you think that you'll maintain your ward status if she takes over the kingdom? Of course not! She'll throw you in the dungeon or do God knows what with you!"  
"Exactly! I'm going to suffer either way; you'd just rather turn me in to her on behalf of the kingdom's insterests rather than mine!"  
"It doesn't have to be that way if you do this willingly and behave yourself."  
"There are a few other unclaimed omegas in the kingdom, why-"  
"Enough!" interrupted the king angrily, "You will marry Morgana whether you want to or not! I don't want to hear another word on this topic!"  
Before you can continue your argument with the king, a guard pops his head into the room.  
"The Lady Morgana has arrived," he informs you both.  
"Make her welcome," the king replies, ignoring the look you are giving him.  
"I can't believe you!" you say indignantly. Your guardian just brushes you off.  
"Come on, let us go stand by our seats at the table and welcome the Lady Morgana. And remember to be polite with her."  
You sigh and obey, walking with him over to your seats; his at the head of the table, and yours the first on the table's right side. A few seconds later, the doors open and Morgana Pendragon walks in. She's wearing her black dress with long, lace sleeves and her loose, unbrushed raven curls fall all the way down her back. For a second, you notice her beauty; her emerald eyes and her perfect jawline. Indeed, she used to have a reputation for being one of the prettiest women in the five kingdoms.  
You quickly brush this thought aside, knowing better than to be beguiled by her looks. Everyone knew about her cruel and unforgiving ways.  
"Your highness. Lady Y/N," she greeted, curtsying you both. You both greet her back and the king invites her to take a seat.  
She walks over and sits down opposite to you. As she got closer, you smelled her rut and instantly became more nervous than you already were. She was even more intimidating when you knew she was on her rut.  
Dinner was served soon and everything went fine, but still slightly uncomfortable. Throughout the whole dinner you could see and feel Morgana's emerald eyes watching you intently. You couldn't help but start shaking slightly and shifting on your chair constantly whenever she talked to you. Much to your disgrace, Morgana noticed and seemed to be rather pleased by it, smirking at your tense behavior a few times.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day married to Morgana Pendragon.

MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE!

The next morning, you were awoken by your servant opening the curtains and allowing the soft sunlight into your room. You groaned and turned over onto your side, determined to sleep in today.

"My lady," your servant said while softly shaking your shoulder, "You must get dressed now. The lady Morgana will arrive any moment to sign the treaty."

That was when you remembered the events from last night and realized why you had been feeling so oddly relaxed when you woke up. Now, you felt the stress and nerves - along with anger towards you guardian- seeping back into you. You quickly got out of bed and went over to the dressing screen, followed by your servant, who helped you into a beautiful white gown. After that, your servant went over to your dresser and took out your hairbrush to fix your hair, but you interrupted.

"It's alright," you said dismissing her, "I'll be brushing my hair today."

"Of course my lady, I understand," your servant replied, assuming that you were eager and excited about your marriage. She curtsyed you and left.

Oh, you definitely were eager, but not to prepare yourself for your married life. You were hoping to be ready as fast as possible, pack some things, and flee before Morgana arrived to take you away. Unbeknownst to you, Morgana Pendragon already was downstairs in the council chambers signing the treaty and the marriage certificate. You took the hairbrush and ran it through your hair to somewhat fix it, then took a leather backpack and began packing your things.

Once you had packed a couple of dresses, your hairbrush, and a dagger, you considered yourself ready to go. You definitely weren't risking going down to the palace kitchens for some food or water; you'd have to get some once you were on your way. Just as your were about to put on your backpack, there was a knock at your door.

You walk over and open the door, expecting to see your servant coming back to ask you if you needed anything else. However, you were not prepared to find Morgana at your doorway, and weren't able to hide your surprise. Morgana noticed the surprise etched on your face and said with a smirk:

"Oh, don't look so surprised to see me. I am your wife after all."

Of course the king signed the marriage documents on my behalf, you think to yourself.

"I see your ready to depart," Morgana continues when she notices your bag.

"Yeah," is the only thing you can reply at that moment. There was no point in rebelling right now; she would just take you against your will with the help of the king. You'd rather bid your time properly; let Morgana think you are her well-behaved and calm wife, then try to escape given the right opportunity during the journey to her dwelling.

"Well then, best be on our way then love. The journey will take the whole day."

You follow Morgana downstairs where you find the king already waiting for you. No matter how furious you are at him for forcing this in you, you still give him a hug to say goodbye. You can't help the feeling that you will miss him during the upcoming dark days that will very likely befall you. After that, guards help you and Morgana onto your horses; hers a black stallion and yours a white one. You take one last look at the castle and its surroundings, then follow behind Morgana.

Soon, half of the day has flown by and Morgana stops for a short rest to water the horses and have lunch. You both begin to gather wood for the fire, and once you notice Morgana has turned her back, you set the wood you've collected down on the ground and make a run for it.

"Right love, I think this will-" Morgana turns and notices you are gone, stopping mid sentence.

Using her powers, Morgana sees the path ahead and is satisfied to see that you're not far away. She runs after you and says an encantation out loud, pulling you off your feet and crashing you into the ground. You desperately try to get up, but Morgana is using her magic to keep you paralyzed. Once she has caught up with you, Morgana undoes her magic and grabs your shoulders, pulling you to your feet.

"What did you think you were doing?" she questions accusingly.

"N-nothing," you stutter out, nervous under her stern gaze.

"I thought I could trust you, but alas I was wrong."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"You will be," Morgana replies while taking hold of your wrist, "Let's go."

You stay frozen in spot, unsure of what to do next. You certainly didn't want to find out what Morgana had meant when she said you'd be sorry, but you didn't know of a way to escape now.

"I said let's go," Morgana says through gritted teeth, pulling hard at your wrist.

You can see the sorceress is getting angry and you don't want to make this any worse for yourself right now, so you follow.

After lunch, you are both ready to continue the other half of the journey. You watch as Morgana stands up and takes a rope from one of her stallion’s saddle bags.

"Come here Y/N," Morgana demands sternly. You reluctantly and cautiously do as you're told, unsure of what the witch will do with the rope.

"Give me your hands," she instructs once you are standing in from of her.

You stretch out your trembling hands and flinch when Morgana takes hold of them. She firmly holds your hands in place as she restrains them with the rope, forming a tight knot around your wrists. She then unties both horses, holding on to hers as she mumbles a spell at yours.

"You've been a naughty girl, and therefore you don't deserve to ride," Morgana states indifferently as she mounts her horse and begins moving forward, dragging you behind. The white stallion followed.

Morgana rides into her run down castle’s courtyard just as the sun is setting, dragging you behind her. You can feel all of her soldiers staring at you, mumbling and giggling softly with each other. You keep your head down partly because of exhaustion and partly because you don't want to look up at all the soldiers. Morgana finally stops at the castle's entrance and you collapse onto the floor, your knees hitting the hard, cold stone. The enchantress unmounts her stallion and you see her feet coming closer until she's stopped right in front of you. She pulls at the rope binding your wrists. When you don't make a move to get up, Morgana slaps your cheek hard enough to leave a lasting sting.

"Get up!" she commands. You obey, standing on tired, trembling legs. Morgana turns to her soldiers, "Get the horses and go back to training! What are you waiting for?!"

A pair of soldiers rush to comply, not wanting to upset their Mistress any further. Morgana leads you in to the castle, which is mostly empty, except for some rotting furniture. You're too exhausted to pay attention to all the details. All you know, is that you're suddenly in Morgana's bedroom.

You are not surprised. Morgana is on her rut and you anxiously look over to the corner of the room where the bed is, knowing that the sorceress will soon throw you over it and be your first time. For now, she leads you to the opposite side of the room, where her dining table sits. You're too exhausted to care about anything, so you just sit on the chair Morgana pulls out for you.

Morgana then unties your hands and gives you a goblet with water, which you quickly down. She then sets a plate of food in front of you and sits down next to you with hers. As soon as you're done eating, Morgana yanks you over her lap without warning. You immediately start thrashing and kicking, but Morgana just ignores you and tightens her hold on your ribs, pinning your legs down with one of hers. She is strong, and now, you're completely at her mercy. Morgana gives your ass a hard smack with her hand to put a complete stop to your wriggling.

"What do you think you're doing?!" you squeal out in surprise.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she says, landing another hard smack to your bottom; this time with an object, "I'm teaching you some manners and making you pay for your little transgression earlier today."

She hits you with the object again; it hurts more than her hand and leaves a stinging sensation. You turn your head just in time to see Morgana bring down her thick belt on your ass causing you to squeal. You hadn't even noticed when she had taken it off. Morgana continues at a harsh, relentless pace, lecturing you.

"You will learn to be a submissive wife ans follow the rules. If you do you'll be rewarded; if you don't you'll be punished. And you'll never. ever. try. to. escape," she says punctuating each of these last words with a hard hit. By this point you're already whimpering. Morgana stops.

"Awww, sore already?" she mocks, "But we've only just gotten started."

The relief you had gotten when Morgana stopped slips out of your body as the enchantress rolls your dress up to your hips and pulls down your undergarments, throwing them to the floor. You wriggle around in protest, but Morgana just holds you in place tighter and smacks you once more. You get the message and lie still.

"Please Morgana!" you beg desperately, "I've learned my lesson!"

Morgana ignores your pleas and promises, continuing to rain hard, fast hits. She keeps a constant pace, giving you no time to recover and causing your bottom to burn quickly.

"Be grateful I'm going light on you today because it's your first day and you don't know the rules," the witch lectures, "But next time, don't expect any mercy. "

Morgana continues to lash your bottom, adding extreme pain to the fire already formed. You're now sobbing and you know you won't be able to take this for much longer. You reach your hand back in an attempt to shield your ass from Morgana's belt, but she takes hold of it, pinning it to your back and delivering two hard blows to your palm.

Morgana increases the tempo in her blows, bringing down the belt with all her might onto your sit spots. You can't hold your tongue anymore; you start screaming and every hit, your sobs becoming louder. You go limp on Morgana's lap and after several more smacks, she stops. You can feel the intense burn on your bottom, and you know that it will bruise and you'll be able to feel the spanking for several days.

"Get up and go over to the bed," Morgana commands, "It's time to consummate the marriage."

"No, please!" you screech out, writhing on the sorceress' lap, "Not today!"

Morgana just flips you so you're looking up at her and you see her eyes filled with dark lust. She holds you tight and stands up, lifting you bridal style. You kick and thrash wildly, trying to escape her steel grip, but you're no match for her. Morgana carries you over to the bed and throws you face down onto it, sitting on your back to stop you from getting up.

Morgana had already thought of the possibility that you wouldn't want to marry her, let alone have sex with her, therefore she already had a pair of shackles hung on the headboard's post. She reaches for the shackles with one hand, while painfully stretching your arms and forcing your wrists together over your head with the other. The shackles are slightly bigger than regular ones and since your wrists are small, Morgana manages to shove both of your wirsts into one side of the shackles. She secures the other side of the shackles onto the bed's headboard and gets off you.

You barely managed to flip into your side, the tights shackles rattling with your movement. You pull at the shackles, feeling them scraoe against your wrists. There's no way you can get out of them. Morgana is going to rape you and there's nothing you can do about it.

You trun to look at Morgana, who is standing at the foot of the bed, undressing herself. She takes off everything and your eyes nearly pop out of your sockets when you see what she has in store for you. Her cock is not only long, but girthy as well. You know she won't be soft or sweet. She has a heart cold as stone, and you feel as if she'll tear you in half with the first thrust.

Morgana then walks over to the table and you see her take a dagger. She walks back over to the bed and crawls on top of you, luring over your trembling figure.

"Turn and get on all fours," she orders. You shake your head soflty.

"You can position yourself on all fours now or we can go back to the belt and fixing your attitude until bedtime," Morgana threatens, and by her pissed off tone you know she's not lying.

You slowly turn to onto your tummy and lift up onto all fours, wondering if this is the right decision. You don't know if it's better to save your maidenhead and suffer more pain on your backside, or if it's better prevent further damage to your ass in exchange for your virginity. One thing you do know: right now you won't be able to take either a spanking or a rough, barbarian fucking. If Morgana hadn't been so angry, then perhaps you would have given her the benefit of the doubt, but as pissed off as she is at you, you know she'll seek to instill as much pain on you as possible.

Morgana is still on top of you and you suddenly feel your dress tear apart. You turn your head to see Morgana using the dagger to rip your dress open and take it off. The witch throws your dress down onto the ground and slides down your back. You feel her breath against your center and tense up when you suddenly feel a firm lick. The lick is followed by two more, your body responding instinctively by secreting some slick.

Morgana's breath dissappears only to be replaced by her fingers. She rubs circles around your clit, then moves them to your entrance. Once again you tense, your body trying to stop the intrusion, but to no avail. Morgana plunges two fingers inside of you all the way to the knuckles, making you whine at the uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling.

"Come on," the sorceress encourages, "Be a good wife and get all excited and ready for me."

"Wife?! I'm nothing but a pet to you. Have you seen the way you've treated me?!" you reply indignantly.

Morgana stops any more backchat from you by landing a spank to your already in sore butt and pulling out her fingers before shoving them back inside you. More slick slides out from you, this time slithering down your thigh. Morgana completely pulls out her fingers and slaps her hard cock against your pussy, causing you to gasp in surprise. She begins rubbing her member against your folds, gathering the few slick you've created.

Her cock then dissappears for a few seconds and you can hear your slick being stroked up and down Morgana's large appendage. You brace yourself, knowing what's about to come next. Morgana's cock lines up with your entrance, her head barely poking inside.

You try to relax to try and decrease the pain, but you don't get a chance. Morgana holds onto your hips with both hands and rams into you, causing you to squeal like a pig. You scramble forward, trying to escape the burning feeling, but Morgana just moves with you, leaning against you and placing all of her weight on you.

She continues thrusting in an out of you at a fast, relentless pace without giving you any time to adjust. Morgana slowly pulls out before ramming back into you with all her might, filling you up to the hilt. Tears slide down your cheeks as Morgana carries on, intensifying the burning and the painful stretching. As the enchantress pulls out, leaving her head inside, you feels two drops fall on the outside of your entrance and you know it's blood without even having to check.

Morgana continues her harsh thrusts and despite the immense pain, you can't help the small whimpers of pleasure that escape you when she hits your spot. Just as the pain begins to decrease, you feel Morgana's cock beginning to swell. The sorceress pulls out of your tight hole and can't get back in, growling in frustration.

That doesn't stop her though, as she pushes down on your back, forcing you to lower your front and raise your ass. She pulls at your hair hard enough to cause a fair share of pain, exposing your neck in forced submission. Morgana then shoves her knot into you, mindless of the excruciating pain this causes. You scream out in pain as your walls are once again suddenly filled and stretched to new levels.

"So tight..." Morgana moans out in pleasure as she struggles to thrust into you due to her knott.

Her loud groans and whines fill the room, and you resent her for obtaining pleasure while you are being torn apart by her large cock. Morgana's thrusts are slower now, but still deep; from this new position she can hit your cervix. Morgana leans down and bites down onto your neck, causing you to scream out in pain. She finally cums, stuffing you with hot, sticky seed to the brim, her knot preventing any from slipping out.

As she finishes filling you, Morgana turns you both onto your sides. She presses you against her and whispers:

"We could have done this calmly and nicely without any need for pain, but you decided to be naughty and refuse being my wife. So now you have - and still will- suffer the consequences for that."

You dread to find out what she means when she says you will still suffer the consequences, but you're sure that when Morgana's knot deflates, you'll find out.

When Morgana's knot had deflated, she unshackled you from the headboard and stood up from the bed.

"Did you pack a nightgown?" she asked. You can only nod, your throat to sore from both the spanking and fucking you just received, "Alright then, you may put it on."

You stand up on shaky legs, nearly falling down several times and walk over to your bag. You take out the nightdress and put in on; Morgana watching you intently the whole time.

"Come here," she commands.

You comply and limp over to her and are frightened to see her holding the shackles. Before you can move away, Morgana takes one of your wrists and forces in into the shackle. She then adjusts the other side onto one of the bed's bottom legs.

"What are you doing?!" you ask, starting to panic again.

"Well, you complained about being my pet and everyone knows that dogs don't sleep on their owner's bed," Morgana replies with a smirk.

You are so furious that you get the urge to hit Morgana, but you know that wouldn't end well. So, you just sit down onto the fur carpet at the foot of the witch's bed. Morgana then throws a wet cloth at you.

"Here," she says coldly, "Clean yourself."

And with that, she goes to sleep on her bed, leaving you on the floor to clean yourself of the blood and cum from your miserable first time.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second day with Morgana and how you're looking for a way to escape her.

Trigger Warnings: alpha/omega, forced marriage, rape

You are awoken from your peaceful sleep by a bucket full of cold water being dumped over your head. You jolt up into a sitting position and look around with confusion for a few seconds. Then you see Morgana hovering over you and the events from yesterday come back to you: the marriage, the punishment, and your first sexual experience through rape. As you remember this, you become aware of the pain and soreness on your bottom, as well as in between your legs. You try to crawl away from Morgana, but you only back up against the bed. 

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Morgana mocks your reaction.

“Leave me alone!” you cry out.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, pet. I’m still on my rut and your only job here is to please me and bear my pups. It doesn’t matter to me whether you love me or not.”

Morgana gets closer to you and takes hold of the shackles' chains, pulling them upwards. She is wearing trousers and a shirt today, which you assume is way more comfortable for her.

"Come on, on your knees," she demands, "I don't have much time. I have a busy day; men to train and strategies to plan."

You slowly move to kneel before Morgana, who unzips her trousers and pulls out her massive member. Her already erect penis is directly in front of your face, and even though you know what Morgana wants, you don't move. The thought of being throat fucked, gagged on such a large cock, and tasting alpha cum disgusts you. Of course, Morgana doesn't care, she just takes her cock and slaps you in the cheek with it.

"Do it or I'll make time to teach you some proper omega manners, pet."

Knowing you can't take another beating right now, you slowly open your mouth. Before you can do anything else, Morgana rams into you, her hard appendage hitting the back of your throat. She sets a brutal pace, holding onto your hair and forcing your head forward, causing you to gag. It hurts and you wish you could bite down onto Morgana's member, but you know she'd very likely beat you near death if you tried it. She keeps on thrusting into your mouth mercilessly, moaning in pleasure.

You notice the base beginning to swell, and you know she'll have her release soon. Morgana throat fucks you more desperately now groaning loudly and increasing the soreness in your mouth. Eventually, she empties her seed into you, filling your mouth completely. The sorceress takes hold of your chin and forces your head up, making you swallow all of her disgusting, hot cum.

Once she is done and you have swallowed every last drop, Morgana pulls out and zips up her trousers. She then walks over to the dining table and takes a plate with breakfast from it, setting it down in front of you.

"I'll be back by lunch time, pet. Stay put and don't go anywhere," Morgana says sarcastically with a sadistic chuckle.

With that, she exits the room, leaving you shackled to the bed and to have breakfast on the floor.

Just like she promised, Morgana was back for lunch. While you were relieved to be out of the shackles, you preferred when she wasn't around. Just as you imagined, the blowjob Morgana had forced you to give her had only satiated her rut for the morning. As soon as you were done eating, Morgana demanded:

"Go over to the bed."

"No, please!" you cry out, "I'm still sore from yesterday!"

"That is all on you. Now get on the bed and take off your nightgown or I'll do it for you, " Morgana threatened through gritted teeth.

You hesitate, thinking about what to do. You can tell Morgana is getting angry and impatient with you, but you don't want to give in to her. Seeing no response from you, Morgana takes hold of your arm and waist, pulling you over her lap.

"I'll do! I'll do it!" you reply, desperately thrashing and kicking around in her lap.

She delivers two hard smacks to your already sore bottom, then let's you go. You nervously walk over to the bed and undress, looking down at the ground to avoid seeing Morgana's lust-filled eyes. You hear her get up from her chair and walk over to you. Soon, Morgana is standing right in front of you, lifting your chin to force eye contact.

"See," she says in a sickenly sweet tone, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

You don't answer. Morgana wraps her arm around your waist and pulls you against her body. You can feel her gigantic cock poking against you as she grabs a handful of your ass and squeezes. You let out a pitiful whimper and Morgana moves to squeezing your breasts. You don't like it very much and you try to pull away, the sorceress letting you go.

"Lie on the bed facing up," she commands.

You obey, afraid of what would happen if you didn't. Of course, you haven't given in to her; you're just waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape her. Morgana takes off her clothes and gets on top of you. She spreads your legs roughly and notices you haven't secreted any slick at all.

"You better be wet and ready for me next time or else I'll punish you until you bleed and use your blood instead of your slick."

Morgana sounds annoyed and pissed off, and you really hope she doesn't mean it since there's no way you can get wet before she's about to rape you. She then lowers her head and begins licking your center, forcing some slick to slide out. Morgana then switches to her fingers and pumps two of them in and out of your hole, drawing out more slick. At least she is somewhat preparing you, but it really doesn't help much.

Soon, she removed her fingers and lines up her cock with your entrance. She looks you in the eyes as holds onto your thighs, keeping your legs spread, and then rams all the way into you. You close your eyes and scream out in pain at being forcefully filled. Morgana ignores this and sets a hard, fast pace. She slowly pulls out and drives back in with all her might. You squeal and moan out in pain.

This only causes Morgana to throw one of your legs over her shoulder and increase the pace, ramming into you deeper, harder, and faster. It's less painful than yesterday, but your muscles are still sore. Even though the stretching hurts, you only whimper softly, not wanting to give Morgana a reason to be rougher with you. You lay still and take very inch she's giving you as she holds tightly onto your hips, punching your cervix nonstop with her large cock.

Morgana moans and grunts loudly as she drives into you, nearly laying completely on top of you with each thrust. You completely despise the fact that she's nearly crushing you with her weight, making the sex even more unpleasant for you. Eventually, after what feels like forever, you feel the base of her member begin to swell.

Her thrusts become more desperate, wild, and feral, increasing the aching in your muscles. Her knot forms and she rams it into you, stretching you even more painfully than before. You honestly wouldn't be surprised if she's torn you and caused you to bleed again. After several, excruciatingly painful and hard, fast thrusts, Morgana fills you with her seed. Her knot prevents any of it from falling out, making you feel like your going to explode from the large amount of cum kept inside of you.

The sorceress let's go off your leg and sets it back down. She then lays down on top of you; tied to you by her knot. Morgana bites down onto your neck again - on the same spot as yesterday- and spends a few minutes licking the bite. After that, Morgana falls asleep on top you and you spend the rest of the afternoon squished underneath her.

Eventually, Morgana wakes up and gets off you. You take in a deep breath as she does so and watch as she gets dressed, waiting for her to demand something of you. Morgana notices this and says:

"Put on your nightgown and follow me to the table."

You get up and gladly put on your nightgown, but you remain standing there, eyeing Morgana suspiciously.

"Relax, I'm not going to bend you over it and have my way with you, at least not today," she reassures along with her signature smirk while stretching out her hand to you, "It's just going to be dinner."

You don't really believe Morgana; this could just be a trick to get you to come without a fight. But then again, Morgana is way more powerful and she could have just forced you over it and save all this trouble, so perhaps she's not lying. Either way, if you don't follow then she'll very likely make you follow. So, you gingerly reach out for her fingers and she takes a step towards you, completely taking hold of your hand. She guides you over to the table and you have a silent, awkward dinner.

Morgana not only scares you now, but she also puzzles you. One second she's hitting you, abusing you, threatening you, and raping you, and the other she's gently taking you hand and guiding you. She's totally unpredictable and you don't know whether she's just trying to stop any fighting from your part or if she actually slightly regretted what she did. You are pretty sure it's the former, but either way, you're getting out of here. Once you clean your dish you innocently ask Morgana:

"May I go lie down on the rug and get ready for bed while you clean up the table?"

"Sure," the sorceress replies as she begins picking up the plates.

"Thank you, " you say while curtsying her.

Once her back is turned, you make a run for the door. You open the door, which creaks loudly, and run for your life. You don't even make it to the end of the hall however, as you feel Morgana's magic pulling you off your feet and dragging you back. All you see next is black.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana punishes you after your attempt to escape again.

Trigger Warning for public punishment!

You wake up to the cold feeling of a dungeon’s stone floor and you soon realize that you’re completely naked. Of course, you already knew whose dungeon you were in. Frustrated, you curl up into a ball in an attempt to warm up, and you begin to wonder whether you’re ever going to be able to escape Morgana. A few tears slide down your cheeks upon the thought of spending the rest of your now miserable life with the stone-hearted sorceress. 

Soon, you hear the sound of a metal door creaking loudly, followed by a pair of footsteps descending the stairs.The clicking of the boots is unmistakable, and you wait in fear for Morgana to appear and cruelly punish you. The footsteps get closer and closer, eventually stopping and letting you know that Morgana is now standing before you. You raise your eyes from between your arms and watch as the witch unlocks the door, stepping into your cell. That’s when you notice what Morgana is dragging behind her; a whip. You scramble backwards desperately, earning a dark chuckle from Morgana. 

“I warned you there’d be harsher consequences,” she reminds you as she approaches you, causing you to back up against the wall until you feel it press against your back.

“Please! I won’t do it again!” you beg, tears running down your face.

“Now, now,” Morgana replies with a smirk, “We both know that’s not true.”

She bends down to pick up a pair of shackles from the cell’s floor and stands right in front of you. She drops the whip to the ground and uses that hand to roughly take hold of yours. Morgana grips your hands hard enough to leave bruises and forces them into the shackles. Afterwards, she picks the whip back up and pulls you behind her. You pull against your restraints trying to stop walking, but Morgana only pulls harder at the shackles. She leads you up the stairs and out of the dungeon, and you sincerely hope that you don’t come across any of her men. 

Morgana continues leading you through the castle, and eventually it clicks with you. She is leading you the way you had entered a few days ago. You struggle harder against Morgana’s pulling, but as you already knew, she is way stronger. You feel the cold night air hit your naked body as Morgana drags you out into the courtyard. Your face drops in embarassment once you see what’s in store for you; Morgana is going to whip you in front of her whole army. The men, who are gathered around the stocks with their torches, make way for you and Morgana. One of the men even attempts to give your butt a squeeze, but the sorceress notices and slaps his hand away, giving him a death stare. 

She pushes down on your back, placing all of her weight on it and forcing you into the stocks. Morgana then pulls your arms forward and easily places them into position as you stand there frozen in embarrasment. The enchantress secures the stocks and takes a couple of steps back.

“Bear witness as to what happens when someone under my command disobeys me!” Morgana addresses the soldiers, “Let this serve as a lesson to all!”

With that, you hear the whip whistle through the air, and before you can process anything else, the first lash lands on you ass. It stings and you squeal out both in surpise and pain, drawing out laughter from the gathered soldiers. Before you can even take a break, the second lash follows. Morgana keeps a steady pace, delivering lash after lash without allowing you to recover. You move about and struggle against the stocks. You’re barely six lashes in and your bottom already feels as if it’s on fire. Up to two days ago, you had never been spanked, let alone whipped.

Morgana continues her relentless pace, bringing the whip down harder against your skin each time. Soon, you are screaming out with each hit, the crowd laughing non-stop at your pain. The sorceress focuses on your sit spots and even lands a few hits right on your center, causing you to howl out in pain. She continues the punishment for several more minutes, always making sure to hit harder each time. By this point, you are certain that she has already delivered at least fifty lashes to your ass. You can feel several wounds opened by the whip on different areas of your sore bottom. 

Eventually, you stop struggling and lay limp on the stocks. Morgana sees this and delivers a couple of softer lashes to your ass before stopping. She releases you from the stocks and dismisses her army. Before anything else can happen, you collapse onto the hard stone floor, passing out due to the pain and exhaustion. Next, you are vaguely aware of Morgana carrying you bridal style as you lay in her arms unable to open your eyes. You involuntarily lean your head against the sorceress’ chest.

When you wake up, you find yourself shackled to your usual spot at the foot of Morgana’s bed. You sit up and decide you are too sore to move any further, so you just stay where you are even though you’re in an uncomfortable position. A few minutes later, Morgana comes into view and heads straight for you. You panic and cower from her, placing your arms over your head. 

“You don’t need to be afraid, for now,” Morgana says coldy as she kneels down to your level, “I won’t punish you any further.”

You slowly lift your eyes and meet Morgana’s emerald ones with suspicion. She reaches out and unshackles you.

“I drew a bath for you, " she continues while offering you her hand," It will help with the pain. "

You take her hand and she helps you stand up. You stagger due to the pain and exhaustion, Morgana placing her hand on your back to steady you. She helps you over to the bath and once you are in, she moves over to the dining table. As you bathe, you can almost feel her eyes burning into you as she watches you intently. Around ten minutes later, Morgana takes her eyes off you for a few seconds, distracted by a movement outside her window.

"Are you almost done?" she asks as she stares out the window; you don't answer, "Answer me, pet!"

Upon not hearing a reply from you, which she always got when she used her strong, commanding tone, she turned to see what was going on. Morgana sees you are still in the tub, but you aren't moving. She approaches you, only to find you fast asleep. She feels emotion at this and decides to carefully pick you up. To prevent waking you, Morgana casts an enchantment to dry you and dress you in your nightgown.

Once you are ready for bed, Morgana carries you over to her bed and gently lays you down, shackling you to the bed post. She would allow you to sleep on her bed just this once. The sorceress then walks over to the other side of the bed, places a couple of pillows to divide sides, and lays down on her side, facing away from you. It had been so long since Morgana had felt love for someone, that she considered this an act of pity.

You woke up the next morning, scared to find yourself in Morgana's bed. You had forgotten that you fell asleep while taking a bath and assumed that Morgana had placed you there to easily have her way with you. Contrary to your expectations however, Morgana simply greets you good morning and serves breakfast. She then shackles you back in your regular spot and leaves for the day. A couple of days later, she uses her magic to heal the damage done to your bottom by the whip.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As your heat hits, you try to escape Morgana once again.

Trigger Warnings: punishment and rape!

You are currently being bounced back and forth on Morgana’s bed as she relieves the day’s stress onto you. It’s been a week since you married Morgana and she’s raped you almost every day; at first because of her rut, and lately to release her anger and stress from her failed plans to kill King Arthur. It’s really a wonder how you’re not pregnant yet, but you know you will be if you don’t make another move to escape soon. You whimper softly as Morgana thrusts harshly into you, not wanting her to figure that you’re beginning to find pleasure in sex.

At last, the pain has completely faded away, yet you still don’t enjoy getting intimate with a person you don’t have feelings for. Yes, you find Morgana to be chaotically gorgeous, but you don’t love her. In fact, quite the opposite, you hate her with every bone in your body for all she’s done to you; how she treats like an animal, a toy. Yet you can't help but wonder how it's possible that she is currently giving you a little bit of pleasure. At least she’s been slightly more considerate lately, licking and fingering you to make sure you’re wet enough and allowing you some time to adjust to her large cock.

As Morgana gets closer to her release and her thrusts get rougher, it becomes harder for you to suppress your moans of pleasure. Her cock hits your cervix repeatedly and you begin to feel your very first orgasm forming, praying that Morgana will be done soon so you don’t have your release. If you were to orgasm, you were sure Morgana would notice and you would never hear the end of her taunts. She might even abuse you more if she figures that sex no longer hurts you. Much to your relief, you soon feel Morgana’s knot forming as she rams in and out of you with all her might, groaning loudly. She pulls out and can’t get back in due to her knot. Morgana takes hold of your hair and pulls roughly, forcing you to arch your back painfully and making it easier for her to force her knot in. 

She rams her knot into you, almost sending you over the edge, but you manage to keep yourself together. Thankfully, she comes fast today, without having to thrust into you any longer once her knot is in. Otherwise, you would have surely had your release and Morgana would have known. As she finishes emptying her seed into you and filling you to the brim, Morgana carefully turns you both onto your sides to wait for her knot to deflate. Despite being tied to you, Morgana doesn’t touch or cuddle you; she just keeps her hands to herself and remains ready to pull out of you once her knot is gone. 

You on the other hand, are exhausted. It’s already early afternoon and the heat isn’t helping much. Soon, you drift off into a deep sleep. Morgana notices this, but doesn’t mind; she’ll wake you up when her knot deflates. However, a couple of minutes later, she mindlessly begins to play with your hair and gently stroke it, admiring how sweet and innocent you look when you’re asleep. Despite your constant misbehaviour and the resentment you both have for each other, Morgana is somehow content with falling asleep next to you and allowing you to rest. As she drifts of into sleep, Morgana inadvertently wraps her arm around you.

You wake up about an hour later to find yourself tucked underneath Morgana’s arm. The sorceress is still asleep and you know this is your chance to escape, but you don’t move. You stay there for a while, debating over what to do. You find that you feel oddly comfortable and even safe tucked under Morgana’s arm, yet you know this means nothing. The sorceress very likely did this unconsciously during her sleep and it didn’t mean change. Morgana would still continue abusing you as she saw fit once she woke up. Your thoughts are interrupted by a sharp, painful cramp; you are starting to go into heat. You considered that as an explanation as to why you had felt pleasure when Morgana fucked you today.

You slowly wriggle out of Morgana’s grasp, hoping your movement will not wake her. As you do this, you suddenly feel guilty, but you ignore this and blame your heat for feeling this way. You roll out of the bed, put on your nightgown, and silently begin walking towards the door. You reach out for the handle, relieved that you’ll finally be free from Morgana, but you don’t even get the chance to open the door. A pair of strong hands suddenly wrap around your waist and pull you back, causing you to squeal in surprise. You kick and thrash about, trying to force Morgana to let you go. 

This only earns you an amused chuckle as Morgana continues to drag you. She leads you into the dining room and slams you face down onto the table, bending you over it. Morgana chants a spell and uses her magic to tie your hands to the table’s legs with some rope, all the while holding you down. Once you are securely restrained, the sorceress takes her weight off you and stands up to her full height. You throw out a kick, but Morgana dodges it, roughly taking hold of your hair and pulling hard.

“Do that again little brat, and your punishment will be ten times worse,” she threatens, “Is that understood?”

“Yes,” you whimper, laying still over the table.

“Good, but it seems you never learn, pet. I suppose I’ll have to teach you better; a lesson you’ll never forget.”

She then moves from behind you and you watch as she walks over to a chest and rumages through it. Morgana sounds angry, yet you sense something else in her voice; a tinge of dissapointment. Before you can wonder why she would be dissapointed when she hates you and enjoys tormenting you, you notice Morgana walking back towards you with a sword in hand. She recites a spell and your nightgown is suddenly removed from your body. You struggle against the rope, dreading to think what Morgana intends to do to you with the weapon.

“Scared?” the witch mocks with a smirk, “You should be.”

You can’t stop yourself from trembling lightly as Morgana steps behind you. You feel the sword’s cold metal press against your bottom and you relax slightly, realising that she’s just going to give you a spanking with it. A very painful spanking indeed, but it’s still better than anything else she could do with that sword. The sword is removed and Morgana raises it high in the air, casting an enchantment before bringing it down hard against your exposed bottom. You scream in pain at the burning sensation when the metal hits your bottom, turning your head to see what was happening. You are met by the sight of Morgana holding the sword, which is glowing red hot. 

“Please!” you beg, “Don’t do this! Whip me again for all I care, but not this!”

Morgana answers with another hard hit to your ass, silencing you. You scream and whimper as she continues spanking you and burning your bottom for the next few minutes. She doesn’t hit you for long, as the burning metal easily creates great damage to your ass. You lay limp over the table and as she stops the beating, your heat fully hits. Morgana instantly smells it and for the first time considers what it’s like to be an omega. She thought about how vulnerable omegas were, somewhat understanding that from back when she used to live with Uther knowing she had magic. The sorceress wondered if she should continue what she was doing or try to control herself and leave you on your own during your heat. She quickly pushed this thought out of her head, wondering why she had gotten distracted and considered granting you mercy. You had to be punished and learn to stay put.

You were short and did not bend perfectly over the table, but rather with your back slanted. So, Morgana picked up a tiny stool and placed it beneath your feet to make sure you were bent over the table at a ninety degree angle. She then proceeded to finger you, sliding her long fingers through your folds and drawing out your slick. This wasn’t hard, as your heat was giving you intense lust, and Morgana soon began rubbing your folds faster. Soon, you could hear the sound your wet folds made when rubbed. Morgana collected all of your slick, spread it across her hard appendage, and thrust all the way into you.

She allows you a few seconds to adjust to her large member and then begins ramming in and out of you. Morgana holds onto your hips hard enough to leave bruises as she fucks you roughly, her thighs slamming against your sore bottom. The sound of her skin hitting yours echoes through the room as she continues her relentless pace, never faltering. Your cunt squelches and clenches around her cock as she drives deep into you, hitting your cervix nonstop. Morgana groans loudly, enjoying how tight you are. A few soft moans stumble out of your mouth before you can stop them, and you hope Morgana considers this to be an effect of your heat. 

You feel your orgasm growing at the delicious feeling of the sorceress stretching you and you try your best to stop it. Morgana suddenly begins to thrust into you harder than she’s ever done before, the table creaking underneath you. Soon, Morgana’s cock begins to swell and she pulls out, unable to get back in. Of course, Morgana never cares that you’re too tight for her knot to fit, she just shoves it into you. It no longer hurts you at this point, let alone with all the slick you’ve created, and when she desperately forces her knot in, you have your first orgasm. It feels pleasurable, yet you only whine softly, trying your best to hide it. 

You pant, exhausted from the hard orgasm you just had, as the witch holds on tighter to your hips and thrusts into you widly. The thrusts are shallow due to her knot, but your pussy squelches loudly with all the slick and cum you’ve released. After several shallow yet feral thrusts, Morgana gives one last thrust as deep as she can go, laying her whole body over you, and has her release. She fills you up to the hilt with her hot, sticky seed and remains laying over you until her knot deflates, nipping softly at your neck.

Once her knot has deflated, Morgana gets off you, delivers a soft slap to your extremely sore ass, and moves to sit right before you, leaving you tied to the table. She watches you in silence, her emerald eyes seeming to pierce deep into your soul. When you meekly ask if you can be untied, Morgana lectures you for your disobedience and says you won’t be untied until she’s satisfied you’ve been thoroughly punished. You remain tied to the table for the next hour, Morgana and you staring at each other in awkward silence. She eventually stands up and moves behind you and you let out a sigh of relief, glad that you will be untied. 

But contrary to your expectations, Morgana lines up with your entrance and rams into you, causing you to squeal out in surprise at being filled so suddenly. The sorceress fucks you again, but this time you can tell she’s not doing it out of anger, as she goes slower yet still rough around the edges. You assume she does this because of your heat or just for the fun of it, her true motives not yet clicking with you. You lay limp over the table the whole time, not even bothering to fight back anymore; you’re too exhausted and your bottom is too sore to risk another beating. You manage to suppress your orgasm this time and patiently wait for Morgana’s knot to deflate once again and for her to get off you. 

She sits before you when she’s done once again and fucks you for a third time after an hour has passed. By this point, your pussy is used and slightly sore from being stretched and having its lips slapped by Morgana’s balls as she moves in an out of you. and you are unable to prevent your orgasm. It’s a small one this time, just a response to your sensitive bundle of nerves being overstimulated. Morgana seems slightly tired too, not going as hard as she always goes when her energy is full. Once she’s done for the third time, she pulls out of you and you hear her rumaging through her dresser. 

Morgana appears again in front of you holding what seems to be a metal bracelet, however it’s way too big to be a bracelet. That’s when you notice her name engraved onto it. It’s not a bracelet, but a necklace for you to wear. 

“Hold up your head,” she orders in a normal tone, gently tapping your chin. 

You do as you’re told and Morgana places it around your neck, using her magic to tighten it around your neck. You reach up as best as you can with your tied hands and pull at it.

“You can’t take it off,” Morgana says, her voice slightly amused, “I’ve enchanted it so only I can remove it. No matter where you go if you are not yet discouraged from trying to escape or if you ever manage to, you’ll always belong to me and everyone else will know it.”

You lower your head back onto the table, frustrated and uncomfortable with the cold metal wrapped around your throat. With that, the enchantress leaves the room and you remain tied to the table for the rest of the afternoon. At least you are glad Morgana didn’t notice or hasn’t mentioned your orgasms, but you despise the feeling of her sticky seed remaining inside of you for the next couple of hours. 

As the sky darkens, turning into night, Morgana returns and unties you from the table. You both have an extremely awkward dinner, with you standing up due to yur punished bottom. She then allows you to put on your nightgown and escorts you towards the bed, where she shackles you to your usual spot. You lay on your stomach to prevent your sore, probably blistered bottom, from having any contact with the hard floor. Morgana moves behing her dressing screen and gets ready for bed, wondering if she should allow you to sleep on her bed tonight. 

She somewhat felt slightly bad for fucking you so much today; she usually only had sex with you once a day, but she had to do this so she could set her plan in action. Of course, Morgana didn’t want you to know this, as she didn’t want you to think she was softening and could be meddled with. She finally decided upon having you take a bath in hopes of you falling asleep like last time, that way she could move you into her bed without you noticing and then wake up early and place you back at the foot of her bed. 

But, as the sorceress moved out from behind the screen, she finds you fast asleep. As she watches you sleep on the rug, sprawled out on your stomach, Morgana uses her magic to heal your bottom. After all, the beating was not your real punishment. She then uses a spell to levitate you over to her bed, placing you on one side and using pillows to divide the bed in half. Morgana then lays down on her side and casts another spell to keep you asleep throughout the whole night. She didn’t want you waking up in the middle of the night and realizing she had been nice and allowed you onto her bed. Once again, she considered these actions as pity. 

Morgana falls asleep a couple of minutes later, feeling inexplicably lonely. She wakes up early the next morning and moves you back to the foot of her bed.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out the effects of Morgana's last punishment.

For the next week, Morgana surprisingly doesn't rape you. Ever since she punished you she's been acting differently, almost as if she's waiting for something to happen. You soon realize what she's been waiting for when one morning, you start feeling sick and throw up. There's only one possible explanation for this: you are pregnant with the witch's child. Suddenly, it clicks with you that Morgana knew exactly what she was doing when she punished you last time. You now feel even more miserable than before, not only do you have to carry an unwanted child, it had to be Morgana's baby on top of everything.

Morgana on the other hand, feels differently about the situation. She's been keeping a close eye on you, waiting for you to show any signs of pregnancy and when you do, she's pleased. Morgana didn't only intend to get you pregnant to discourage you from escaping, but also because she wanted to take advantage of the situation and get closer to you. By this point, she didn't deny her growing feelings for you, yet she wouldn't admit them out loud either.

Morgana doesn't hide her joy and delight about having a child and at least she cares for you slightly more than before. That night after you find out you are pregnant, the sorceress allows you to sleep on her bed. She still ties you down, this time with a thick rope to limit your mobility less, but it's progress.

Morgana uses pillows to divide the bed, falling asleep on her side while you are grateful for her compassion. You seriously have no idea how you would manage the pregnancy if Morgana still forced you to sleep on the floor. Morgana on the other hand, hadn't really wanted to place the pillows between you. She wanted to cuddle you desperately, but she didn't want to overwhelm you, make you feel abused, or cause you to hate her more. Instead, she chose to slowly try seduce you and eventually be able to sleep next to you.

A couple of days later however, you wake up to find yourself in Morgana's arms. You back away a few centimeters, not expecting to wake up face to face with her.

"What are you doing on my side?" you ask the sorceress.

"I'm not on your side," she replies with a smirk, "You rolled over the pillows onto my side."

You look behind you only to realize that what Morgana said is true. You blush lightly, covering your cheeks with the bedsheets and hoping Morgana doesnt notice.

"I probably got cold," you say, which is probably true.

"Come on," Morgana says as she stands up and unties you from the bed, "Get dressed while I get our breakfast."

"Why? Can't I stay in my nightgown?" you ask. There was no point in getting dressed if she always left you tied to the bed inside the room.

"You can't. Now do as I say."

You don't argue with Morgana's tone and put on one of the dresses you brought from your old home. You then head over to the table still barefoot and have breakfast with Morgana. Once you are done, you are even more surprised when she sends you back to put on your boots. She then gently, but firmly takes hold of your upper arm and leads you through the run-down castle, eventually taking you outside.

There, a black stallion is already waiting for you and the soldier holding it bows down to Morgana as she approaches. He helps you up onto the horse first, then helps Morgana mount behind you. Throughout the whole ride, the sorceress keeps you between her arms, your body close to hers. You enjoy being out of the castle, but it's still awkward being so close to Morgana.

That night, when you go to bed, Morgana doesn't place the pillows in between you, claiming that you will very likely roll over them again if you get cold. You always end up in her arms, whether that be because you rolled over into her side or because Morgana moved to cuddle you and stroke your hair once you were asleep. You enjoyed the warmth and odd feeling of safety you had when you were in the witch's arms, but you hated yourself for feeling this way. You blamed this on feeling either cold or lonely, but it never crossed your mind that your feelings for Morgana were beginning to flourish.

Throughout the rest of your pregnancy, Morgana took you out for horse rides and walks. She treated you decently and spent more time with you, which you assumed was because she didn't want you to try anything, but she was still quite cold and mean at times. Despite the slightly improved treatment however, Morgana never hesitated to give you a slap on the cheek if you got sassy or crabby.

During the first month or so of your pregnancy, which was when you were the crankiest, she even had to pull you over her lap a few times, take off the gloves she wore during the day, and "fix your anger issues" with her bare hand. After those spankings you often felt unusually guilty because Morgana was being nicer to you than she had ever been and you repaid her with constant mood swings, but you wouldn't apologize to the person who abused you and raped you repeatedly. She was a little more patient with you however, as she always gave you a warning and a chance to fix your attitude before slapping or spanking you.

Before you know it, you are round with child and it's been nearly a year since your marriage to Morgana. One morning as you return from your horse ride with the sorceress, you feel a soft pop and liquid trickle uncontrollably down you thigh. You don't get the chance to say anything, as you are hit with a painful cramp, causing you to double over. Morgana however, doesn't need to be told what is happening and immediately understands. She had had dreams about this moment, but she was never sure when it was going to happen. Morgana smirks and doesn't even hide her excitement about the baby's arrival.

"Take the horses back to the stables and get the handmaidens," Morgana commands a couple of soldiers walking by.

The soldiers run to comply, realizing what is happening. Morgana wraps her arm around your waist and helps you back to the bedroom, where you nervously lie down in the bed. You've been haunted by this moment ever since you found out you were pregnant, and now it's finally arrived. The servants, which you had no idea Morgana had until now, storm into the room carrying blankets and a dagger. You gulp upon seeing the dagger, knowing it will be used to cut the cord holding you and the baby together.

Morgana offers you her hand, which you refuse to take until the pain becomes too intense and you need something to hold on to. After several long hours of extreme pain and a lot of screaming, the baby's crying echoes through the room; it is finally out. You brace yourself and hold onto Morgana tighter as the one of the handmaidens moves to cut the cord, but surprisingly, you don't feel a thing. You and Morgana lock eyes for a few seconds before you realize what you are doing and immediately let go off her hand, turning your gaze back to the baby.

"What is it?" Morgana asks in her usual, serious tone.

"A girl, my lady," the servant holding your baby replies.

Morgana looks pleased and you both watch as the handmaiden takes the baby over to the table to clean her. Another servant helps clean you up with a wet cloth. After a few minutes, the girl is brought back to you, wrapped up in a red blanket. The servants hand Morgana the baby, who affectionately examines the girl while rocking her back and forth in her arms. The baby's cries cease. For a moment, you are afraid that Morgana will take the baby and not even let you hold her, no longer caring about you since the baby has been born. Contrary to your expectations however, Morgana leans down after a few minutes and hands you your baby girl, giving you a soft kiss on the head to let you know you did well.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week after you give birth to the baby.

For the remainder of the afternoon you gave birth and through the entire night, you sleep. To say you were exhausted from labor was an understatement and thankfully, Morgana seemed to understand this, allowing you to remain on her bed. She looks after your baby girl, whom she named Morgause after her half-sister, bringing the cradle she had prepared for her into the room. Your sleep is extremely cut up, as Morgana awakes you every couple of hours to breastfeed Morgause, but it still helps to slowly recharge your energy.

The next morning when you wake up, Morgana is already awake. This strikes you as odd, since throughout your whole pregnancy you had woken up next to her, warm between her arms. But today, she was already up and standing by Morgause’s cradle, proudly admiring the baby she had engendered in you.The sorceress hears the rustling of the bed sheets and turns to you, walking towards the bed. You immeadiately panic, thinking that Morgana is either about to kick you out of her bed or rape you now that there’s no unborn child in her way. You relax however, upon seeing Morgana sit down on the bed in front of you.

“Good morning,” she says in her usual serious and commanding tone, “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” you reply skeptically as you sit up slowly, wincing when you move your legs. There was no way the witch had just greeted you, let alone cared how you felt; she never did.

Morgana notices and knows that you are lying. It’s been so long since she was her old, nice self, that she doesn’t know how to say what she’s about to tell you without sounding as cold as she always does. But Morgana was never one to ramble on, so she went straight to the point:

“Lift up your nightgown and spread your legs.”

You immediately scramble backwards, trying to get out of Morgana's reach before she takes a hold of you, kicking out to try and keep her back. You don't succeed however, as the sorceress gets a firm grip on your ankles, pulling you towards her and preventing you from kicking her. Before you can do anything else, she chants a spell which immobilizes you hands above your head.

"Please! Don't do this! I'm still in pain from the birth!" you squeal out.

Morgana just ignores you and casts another enchantment to lift up your nightgown. This is followed by yet another spell, this time healing your torn skin from bringing Morgause into this world. The witch then simply let's go off your ankles and frees your hands from above your head, standing up and walking away.

"T-thank you," you say softly.

Morgana does not reply, but rather begins to prepare breakfast, always keeping an eye on you. You get out of bed and walk over to your girl, who had woken up crying probably due to your screaming. The sorceress doesn't seem to mind you walking around as long as you don't try anything. You gently lift Morgause out of her cradle and begin to breastfeed her until Morgana calls you for breakfast. You obediently walk over to the table and awkwardly sit next to her, as she usually had you do. Once you are done, Morgana speaks up:

"I must get going now to run an errand. You are free to move about the room as you wish, but I'll have soldiers posted outside the door," she cautions, "You know better than to try anything."

You nod, and with that, the sorceress leaves you on your own to care for the baby.

During the next week, everything flows smoothly and without any change in Morgana's behavior. Nevertheless, you are still wary of her, knowing she can switch attitudes very easily, especially now that you are healed from the birth. Morgana notices this and becomes quite annoyed with your hostility; she was doing her best to be nice to you, yet you kept acting as if she was about to rape you. To some extent, the sorceress is glad to see the fear she instilled upon you as it makes you behave yourself and has prevented you from trying anything, however it complicated things when it came to trying to build a relationship.

One night, Morgana reaches breaking point however. She had had a stressful day and was trying her best to keep cool, but your hostility wasn't making it any easier. As the sorceress sits down next to you on the bed, she reaches out to try and hold Morgause while you feed her. You take this the wrong way, thinking that Morgana is reaching for your breasts, and flinch away. You instantly see her eyes turn dark with anger and before you can do or say anything, Morgana yanks the baby out of your arms.

Morgause immediately starts crying. You reach out to try and take the baby from the witch, but she slaps your hands away. You fearfully watch as Morgana walks away with wailing Morgause in her arms, but to your relief, she just sets her down in her cradle. Morgause however, continues her crying, but Morgana doesn't seem to care.

Instead, the sorceress angrily walks back to her side of the bed and you wildly try to scramble out through your side. Morgana firmly takes hold of your ankles and pulls you back roughly, flipping you onto your back. She skillfully pins you down and removes your nightgown completely, her hands immediately finding your breasts. The sorceress roughly squeezes and plays with your breasts, occasionally delivering a sharp slap to them.

Much to your disgrace, you somewhat enjoy this. Morgana had never touched you or played with you, she just rammed into you after barely preparing you, and you were certainly enjoying this even though it was rough. A whimper of pleasure slides out of your throat before you can stop it, but thankfully a whimper can also be interpreted as pain. You just hope Morgana sees it this way.

Morgana's hands then trail down to your center, where your folds are already moist with the little slick you secreted while she played with your breasts. You really hope the witch hasn't noticed this. She begins to roughly rub your folds for a few seconds, eventually mercilessly shoving in two of her long fingers as far in as they might go. Morgana then pulls them out and slams her fingers back in repeatedly, occasionally scissoring them as wide as possible and stretching you to an uncomfortable level. Even Morgana's preparation was always slightly painful for you.

Once the sorceress is satisfied, she removes her fingers and wipes them on your inner thigh before taking out her hard member and rubbing it against your folds. When she has collected some of the slick you instinctively released, she shoves her cock all the way in. Despite Morgana healing your torn skin, this causes a medium burning sensation, your body feeling different after the birth. At least, it's not as bad as your first couple of times, but more like when you were starting to get used to Morgana's assaults. The witch groans at the feeling of your walls around her.

"Mmm...still tight after the birth, I see."

She doesn't even give you time to get used to having her inside you before she pulls back and rams back in, drawing a squeal from you. After the first few times, Morgana always allowed you to adjust for a few seconds, and you don't know if she's doing this to punish you or if she's just desperate after so long. You also don't know if you'd rather be pregnant or have to deal with Morgana's lust; at least forced sex was sometimes pleasurable, while carrying an unwanted child wasn't. You just hope you don't end up pregnant once again so soon.

The sorceress continues and increases her pace, mindless of whether you're enjoying yourself or not. Morgana takes hold of your legs and pulls you towards her, angling your hips off the mattress. Her thrusts are feral now and you've never seen her so rough and eager before. She grips your hips and slams her cock all the way in, hitting your cervix and pushing you backwards with the force of her thrusts. You just remain in position for fear of upsetting Morgana even more, your legs by her sides where she left them without even wrapping them around her waist.

You close your eyes and wait for your pussy to get used to the feeling, the witch's cock stretching your slick coated walls and listening as your cunt squelches loudly. Morgana pounds into you, the sound of your skins slapping together echoing through the room, the tender skin beneath your entrance aching from the sorceress' balls forcefully clashing against it. Eventually, the burning fades and gives way to pleasure.

You keep your eyes closed so Morgana doesn't see them rolling back in your head, realizing how good sex felt after almost a year without it. You hate yourself for missing Morgana's cock, but all you can do is sit back and pray you can hold your orgasm. It's building fast however, and Morgana's thrusts surprisingly keep getting even more brutal, making you certain that by the time she's done with you, your guts will be rearranged. You consider this to be a normal reaction however, just like secreting slick.

You are taken off guard and nearly sent over the edge by Morgana suddenly slapping one of your breasts. You jolt in surprise and open your eyes just to realize that in the midst of pleasure, you had involuntary wrapped your legs around Morgana and taken hold of the bedsheets so hard your knuckles had turned white. The witch takes hold of your left leg and throws it over her shoulder, fixing the angle so she can ravage you even deeper and giving you a wicked smirk.

She takes no time in plunging into you as far as she might go, leaning down on top of you. Thankfully, you feel her knot forming, stretching your walls even more than she already did. Morgana keeps up her aggressive thrusts without slowing or slacking, your drenched pussy squelching louder than ever. She pulls out and can't get back in, so she grasps at your legs hard enough to leave bruises and spreads them apart painfully.

The witch then shoves her knot all the way in, causing you to nearly lose control and cum, her grip returning back to your hips, where bruises are already forming on both sides. You manage to suppress your orgasm and after a few equally powerful, yet shallower rams, Morgana spills into you. This is the part you don't like much; her warm, sticky seed uncomfortably filling you up to the brim, increasing the pregnancy chance, and leaving you tied to the cruel alpha.

For the next fifteen minutes Morgause, who had been crying the whole time, continues her scandal and Morgana roughly plays with your breasts, which had been the source of the problem in the first place. She squeezes them, pinches them, and slaps them cruelly, as if telling you they belong to her and she can do as she wishes with them. You kept your eyes closed or turned to look at the cradle, not wanting to look at Morgana for fear and shame after you hooked your legs onto her waist. Once her knot deflates, she gets off you and allows you to scramble out of bed and out in your nightgown.

"And stay out of my bed," Morgana commands as you walk over to the baby's cradle.

You turn to look at her, your eyes pleading for mercy, but you are met with none. Perhaps if you knelt before her and begged she might grant it, after all Morgana enjoyed being queen and having people kneel before her. But you didn't. You wouldn't risk the little pride you had left. The sorceress just lies down on her side and watches you.

You take wailing Morgause from her cradle and rock her in your arms for a few seconds before breastfeeding her. Once she is full and has stopped her crying, you gently set her back down, all the while looking at the witch. The thing about being a mother is that it brought out your protective and aggressive instincts, and you do something you never would have in your right mind; you give Morgana a death glare. The sorceress immediately props herself onto her right elbow and scolds you:

"Look at me like that ever again and I'll make sure you don't sit for weeks.

You lower your gaze and walk over to the foot of Morgana's bed, discretely keeping your eye on her and ready to make a run for it if she tries to do anything; she doesn't. The sorceress just lays back in bed and watches as you lay down on the rug at the foot of her bed. You then listen as she stands up and blows out the candles, not even interested in paying attention or looking.

You are too busy and overcome by a feeling of neglect, much like when you had just arrived. At least during the pregnancy, you had some slightly more positive attention from Morgana and better care. You had lost some of that attention once the girl was born, but now you were all the way back to the start. You wish you could crawl into Morgana's bed once she is asleep, but you stay put in fear of earning further punishment.

Meanwhile, as Morgana lay in her bed waiting for sleep to come, she regretted her aggressive behavior, even though you had to reflect on whether you wanted to share her bed or not. She missed cuddling you and even worse, she had just destroyed what she was trying to build. The sorceress knew that fixing her relationship with you was going to take time and patience wasn't the issue; it was her temper and the wish to receive the love she never got in Camelot.

Morgana thought about all the days she spent watching you from a distance, marveled by your beauty and wishing nothing more than to be able to love you and be loved back. Then she had the chance to have you for once and for all. Knowing the king was desperate to be at peace with her, Morgana had brought you into the treaty and eventually convinced your guardian. She had been so happy to be finally with you, but you didn't share her thoughts. After that everything had gone downhill.

As she drifts to sleep, Morgana completely regrets what she just did and promises herself to make it up to you.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana makes it up to you after last night.

The next morning, you wake up on the fur carpet at the foot of Morgana’s bed, sighing as you remember what had happened last night. You quietly stand up and walk over to the baby's cradle, trying not to wake up Morgana, who is still sleeping soundly. You look into the cradle, where Morgause is fast asleep.

This would be the perfect chance to escape, but you don't want to leave Morgause behind. If you were to take her from her crib, she would certainly wake up crying, waking up Morgana in the process. You didn't want to risk being caught and punished while you were still sore from yesterday.

So, you go over to the bag you brought from your old home and take out your hairbrush. You head back to the cradle and watch Morgause sleep while you fix your hair. A few minutes later, Morgana opens her eyes and spots you over by the baby's cradle. She remains silent, admiring your lovely figure and realizing just how much she lost due to her actions yesterday. She just hoped she could fix things with you.

Morgana quietly slides out of bed and walks towards you, which you can't see since your back is turned to her. You nearly jump when you feel Morgana place a hand on your shoulder, but the sorceress just rubs it softly, almost as if she wasn't really there.

"Here," Morgana offers, extending her hand, "Let me help you."

You slowly hand Morgana the hairbrush, nervous about what she will do and how rough she will be. Contrary to your belief however, the sorceress is gentle, softly taking hold of your hair and gently running the brush through it. Morgana runs her hands through your hair, enjoying the soft, silky texture it has; sometimes she did miss her old, well-cared for hair.

"I was wondering if you might want to join me for a ride," Morgana says after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course," you reply, not eager to spend time with Morgana - that was going to happen anyways- but to spend time outside, "But what about the baby?"

"I can take her and then you can have another horse,” she replies, “Go on then, get dressed and I’ll take care of Morgause.”

You turn and Morgana hands you back the hairbrush. You give her an awkward smile and move behind the dressing screen to change clothes. When you come out from behind the dressing screen, you are surprised to see that Morgana has already prepared and dressed the baby. She usually left the girl’s care to you. Before you leave however, you have to feed Morgause her breakfast. You awkwardly begin breastfeeding the baby in front of Morgana, nervous that something will happen like last time. Morgana takes a couple of steps towards you and reaches for Morgause, making you back away a few steps.

“I just want to help,” Morgana reassures, slowly walking closer until she’s standing right in front of you.

You look up at Morgana and meet her eyes, unsure of what to do. You stare her in her emerald eyes, for the first time noticing that one of them appears to have a trace of blue. In fact, you had never seen Morgana’s eyes up close, as she was so intimidating that you avoided eye contact with her. Contrary to your expectation, the sorceress doesn’t seem to be bothered by you making eye contact. You observe her eyes for some time and you are met with neither coldness nor lust, but rather with sincerity. 

You nod, allowing Morgana to reach for Morgause and hold her up while you feed her. It somewhat scared you that Morgana was being so nice to you, and you wondered whether she did this to earn your trust and then hurt you even more than she already had. At the same time however, it felt nice to have a kinder Morgana around. Perhaps this family wouldn’t be so dysfuctional after all. You quickly remove that thought from your head; it was probably just the hope of having a nicer Morgana around that made you feel this way. There was just no way you could form a family with a person who abused you constantly.

Once you are done, Morgana leads you over to the courtyard where the horses are already waiting for you. You get a white stallion this time and Morgana takes her usual black stallion. The soldier holding your horse moves to help you mount and Morgana extends her hands to you. You know what she wants, and you reluctantly hand Morgause over to her. Morgana takes Morgause, who gives a small sob upon feeling herself being taken from your arms, smiling down at the baby and soflty rocking her in her arms. You mount your stallion and Morgana approaches the horse, petting him and mumbling an incantation. Of course, the sorceress would never let you have control of the horse in case you decided to try anything.

You watch as Morgana walks over to her black stallion, pausing to think how she will mount him with Morgause in her arms. She chants another spell and you nervously watch as your baby begins to levitate. Morgana gets on her stallion and just as she’s sitting in the saddle, a young man with curly hair approaches.

“My lady,” he says, “Would you like some help?”

“Mordred,” Morgana greets him with a wide smile, a smile you’ve only seen her give to Morgause. The young man is clearly someone special to her, “It’s quite alright.”

With this said, Morgana levitates Morgause into her arms, the baby giggling all the while.

“Will you be coming with us, Mordred?” the sorceress asks. You now truly want to know who this boy is, and you wonder whether he is some type of lover to Morgana. You feel something odd stir deep within you. Was it jealousy you were feeling? No, that was impossible, you didn’t even love Morgana.

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Mordred replies, much to your relief, “I still have to train some of the men.”

Morgana smiles at him and nods, nudging her horse forward. Your horse mindlessly follows Morgana’s and you are soon in the woods. You enjoy the ride and admire the nature around you, even though you are being pestered by the desire to know who the boy is. You don’t ask Morgana however, for fear of annoying her and causing her to make you turn back to the castle. Being outside was a blessing enough. Morgause seems to be enjoying this too, as she remains silent in Morgana’s arms. 

The ride surprisingly last longer than what Morgana usually took you out during the pregnancy, but you love every second of it. Once you are nearing the castle, you gather up all of your courage and before you can change your mind, you ask:

“Who was he?”

“Mordred?” Morgana asks as she turns to face you.

“Yes, it’s just you seem very fond of him,” you realize how bitter this sounds and in an attempt to make it sound better, you add, “I’ve never seen you smile like that at someone other than Morgause.”

Morgana however, catches the hint of jealousy in your voice and smiles to herself. You don’t think much of her smile, just that she’s smiling because you mentioned Mordred.

“He’s a Druid,” Morgana replies, “I saved him from execution a couple of years ago, when he was just a boy. I’m glad we found each other again, he’s like a son to me.”

“Oh,” you silently reply, realizing how foolish you had been.

That was the end of your conversation. You returned to the castle and Morgana allowed you back on her bed that night.

* * * * * * * *

For the next month, Morgana takes you out every day and allows you to sleep on her bed. This helps you greatly, as you don’t feel so neglected anymore. Morgana keeps on being nice to you, and even though she doesn’t admit it, you can tell she regrets letting her anger and frustration get the best of her. The sorceress spends more time around you and whenever she’s gone, she’ll leave sentries posted outside the door so you can move about the room. 

Even though this is a reminder that you are being held captive, you are extremely grateful for this, as you have no idea how you would care for Morgause if Morgana restrained you like she used to. Despite all the pain and suffering Morgana has caused you, the baby she has given you provides you with a little joy, even though the sorceress forced her onto you. Life as a mother however, is complicated. Morgana is not a bad parent, she enjoys rocking Morgause in her arms and tries her best to help, but being an alpha, it’s harder for her to understand the baby’s needs. Nevertheless, you can tell that Morgana truly does love Morgause.

You are surprised by how well Morgana manages to contain her lust, as she doesn’t do anything to take advantage of you or try to convince you to have sex with her. She does cuddle you in bed however, although you don’t really mind. You are often too tired by the end of the day to pay attention to this, and it’s sometimes you who unexpectedly ends up in her arms. Besides, it oddly helps you fall asleep and makes for a more comfortable night. You never see these cuddles as affection from Morgana however, as you still believe she doesn’t love you and is just using you. In your eyes, cuddles were just a way for Morgana to sate her sexual desire without hurting you.

Throughout this month however, you and Morgana grow closer. Being together almost all the time has led you and the sorceress to talk to each other more. As time goes by, you gather the courage to ask Morgana about her life in Camelot when she was just the king’s ward. You learn about the way her own father disowned her and how her friends betrayed her.

You can’t help but feel sorry for Morgana, as she never received the love she deserved and had no true loyalties left. You could tell Morgana envied your relationship with the king who had once been your guardian and you realize just how grateful you should be about the way he raised you. Even though life has improved greatly for you, you still fear for Morgause. Whether Morgana continued being nice to you or went back to her abusive ways, you no longer cared. 

What worried you was that with her temper issues and quick personality changes, the sorceress would snap and hurt the girl. You didn’t want Morgause to grow up in that kind of environment and even though Morgana seemed to be managing to be nice well enough, you decide to escape if you have the chance. It was better to be safe than sorry.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to escape Morgana a final time before your views on her begin to change.

Morgause's crying wakes you up from your shallow sleep and you feel Morgana stir next to you, her arm still wrapped around your waist. You slowly and carefully slip out of the alpha's arms, making her groan softly in response. She doesn't mind this however, as it was your turn to put Morgause back to sleep. Every night you took turns when it came to putting the baby back to sleep, however, Morgana didn't always achieve this and you sometimes had to give her a hand. On another occasion, Morgana would have just asked you where you were going.

A month has passed since Morgana's treatment of you began to improve, and she trusts you a little more not to run away. In fact, the alpha has moved Morgause to a room down the hall. You light a candle and quietly leave the room, making your way over to the baby's room. Once you reach Morgause's room, you slowly open the door; it creaks loudly. This action is followed by a rustling noise from within the room, a pair of glowing eyes coming into view.

"It's alright, Aithusa," you whisper, "It is only I."

You are answered by a soft chattering as you step into the room and move the candle, bringing Aithusa into the light. The young dragon just lays in his rug, looking up at you. You pet his head for a few seconds before walking over to Morgause's cradle. You honestly had no idea where Morgana had gotten a dragon from, but did consider it a shame for such a magnificent creature to be crippled for life.

You had been surprised when Morgana had moved the baby over to this room, as you had never imagined the alpha would have a dragon as a pet. Morgana had reassured you Morgause would be fine and had introduced you to Aithusa. You'd soon learned that he'd been with Morgana for three years now and that he used to sleep in the alpha's chambers. Morgana had moved him to this room however, as she hadn't wanted you to be frightened. The alpha had also told you the reason Aithusa had grown crippled and you couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for him and even for Morgana.

It amazed you all the new things you learned about Morgana now that you spoke with her regularly, even the little things. Perhaps you could ask her in the morning how she got Aithusa. You were sure she would answer. For now, you just rock Morgause in your arms until she falls back asleep and place her back into her cradle. You then say goodnight to Aithusa and head back to your chambers, sliding back into bed with Morgana's arm returning to your waist.

* * * * * * * *

The sun's rays pass through the open window and extend through the room, one of them finding you and shining directly on your face. You groan softly, bringing your arm up to block the light and closing your eyes once again. You remain like this for a few more seconds before you finally decide to get out of bed, knowing Morgana is already awake since you don’t feel the warmth of her body close to yours. It’s oddly quiet, as Morgause was usually already crying by this point in the morning.

“Good morning,” Morgana says when she notices you’re already up. She’s setting up breakfast at the table and you approach her.

“Morning,” you reply with a yawn, “The baby’s not up yet?”

“No,” the alpha replies, “Morgause seems to have overslept today, thankfully.”

You nod softly, understanding what Morgana meant. Even half an hour of extra sleep made a great difference after a night of constant interruptions. You just hope it doesn’t go on like this for longer than necessary. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Morgana continues, “I’m afraid I don’t have much time today as I have matters to attend to this morning, but we can definitely reschedule our horse ride if you’d like.”

“Of course, I’ll let you know,” you reply. 

You went for rides every morning, which you loved, but you doubt you’ll want to go out in the afternoon. By that time, you were usually way too tired from looking after the baby to do anything. You just nap during the afternoons and prepare yourself for the hard night ahead, Morgana watching over you as she sat on her desk, probably plotting against her brother or reflecting on how her plans were going. 

You had planned on asking Morgana about Aithusa, but breakfast is quieter than usual and when you notice there isn’t much talking, you think it better not to ask. At some point, you even wonder whether Morgana had something you wouldn’t enjoy planned for you. Unknown to you, this is not the case. The alpha can tell something is on your mind and is giving you the opportunity to speak up, but you don’t take it.

“Is something on your mind, Y/N?” she finally asks.

“Where did you find Aithusa?”

“Well, it’s more like he found me,” Morgana explains, “I was dying and just as my breath was leaving me, Aithusa landed on a tree stump next to me. He used his powers to heal me and has followed me around since that day. Why?”

“Just curious. There aren’t many dragons left.” 

“No, it’s a shame,” Morgana replies as she stands up and picks up the plates.

You stand up as well and thank Morgana before heading back to bed, intent on having some more rest before Morgause woke up demanding breakfast. But, you don’t end up getting any rest, as a million thoughts begin running through your head. You had behaved yourself and had been calculating your escape for the last two months. You already had Morgana’s trust and knew how long it took the guards to get to your door when the alpha left. This was the perfect chance to leave this forced marriage behind.

But, was it really a good idea? Morgana has managed to keep her gentler side so far and you’ve seen how much the alpha loves Morgause. She would hurt her wife, but not her own daughter right? You had begun to get used to this slightly more normal lifestyle and Morgana trusted you. Perhaps if you continued being good this could become permanent. If you escaped and she caught you, then you’d fuck it all up.

“I’ll be back by lunch,” Morgana interrupts your thoughts, “I promise.”

You smile at her and give her a small nod, watching as she leaves the room. You only have a couple of minutes to make your decision before the guards post themselves at your door. It’s a hard decision. Deep down you don’t want to leave, but you decide to go with your gut and do what you think is best for you. How could this forced way of living and Morgana mean so much to you?

You don’t take anything with you as you rush out of your chambers and into the hall. You turn to head over to the baby's room, but you hear footsteps approaching and notice shadows on the wall near Morgause's room. The guards were approaching from another direction, throwing your plan into disarray. Now, you wouldn't be able to get to Morgause without being spotted.

You remain frozen in the middle of the hall as the guards come closer and closer, thinking about what to do. You couldn't leave your baby behind, after all she was the reason you were escaping. You have no choice. You rush to turn the corner and hurry down the other hall so the guards don't see you. You stealthily move through the rundown castle until you reach the courtyard, making sure there are no soldiers around before crossing the courtyard out into the woods. You will find someone who can help you and come back for Morgause.

* * * * * * * *

After hours of stumbling through the thick foliage, you eventually make it out of the woods and to your destination. You know Morgana will have noticed your absence by now and will be out relentlessly looking for you. As you hurry through the lower town, you pray that Morgana or her hounds haven't picked up your trail. You soon reach the citadel, where the guards recognize you and allow you in.

You stand in the empty throne room and anxiously wait. A few minutes later, the man who had once been your beloved guardian walks in. You run into his arms and he gladly returns the hug. You look up at him as tears begin to form in your eyes. You'd made it!

"Y/N, it gladens my heart to see you," the king says, "Is everything alright? You seem agitated."

"Please!" you beg as you begin to sob, "I need your help! She has mistreated me so badly and I've managed to run away, but I couldn't manage to bring my baby with me!"

"Shhh," your guardian reassures you by rubbing your back softly, "It's alright, just relax."

"Please, I beg of you! I can't leave my baby behind! I need help to take her away from Morgana!"

"Let's talk about this in the afternoon, shall we? Right now you need to rest, you've had an ardous journey."

You nod, you crying beginning to cease. The king calls a servant over and you are taken away. The handmaiden guides you to what used to be your room and makes sure you are comfortable before leaving you to rest. The first thing you try to do, is remove the metal collar Morgana had placed in you, assuming her magic wouldn't work due to the king distance between you. You are proven wrong however, as you are unable to take the collar off, eventually giving up and decidimg to take a nap. It isn't long after you've crawled into bed when you fall into a deep sleep.

* * * * * * * *

"My lady," a voice calls to you, the owner gently shaking you awake, "It's time to have lunch."

You open your eyes and see the same servant who had led you to your room standing next to you. You slowly get out of bed, still half asleep, and walk over to your mirror to check on your hair. It was messy, but not terrible. You don't really mind and decide to go downstairs like this, but before you can move, your servant stops you.

"My lady, please allow me to brush your hair."

You nod softly and look into the mirror as the other woman arranges your hair into a neat braid. Once you are ready, the servant informs you the king is waiting for you in the dining room, curtsying you before leaving the room. You quickly make your way downstairs, eager to have some lunch and to know what the king intends to do about Morgause. The smile on your face immediately drops however, when you spot Morgana standing next to the king right outside the dining room door.

“Y/N, there you are,” Morgana says, the intensity of her angry gaze making you flinch, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

You slowly begin to back up, but you are stopped by a pair of guards taking a hold of your upper arms. You jump at the sudden, unexpected contact and turn to look at the guards as they begin leading you towards Morgana. You are shocked to see these are your guardian’s men. They should be helping you, not handing you over to Morgana!

You turn to look at the king, who remains standing next to Morgana as you struggle against the guards. He remains silent, doing nothing to stop what is happening. The guards turn you in to Morgana, who firmly holds onto your upper arm. You keep your gaze fixed on the king, too scared to look at the sorceress and begging him for help.

"Thank you, your highness," Morgana tells your guardian, "It won't be forgotten."

With that said, the king turns away and vanishes into the dining hall. Your blood boils with the biggest rage you've ever felt. You had come to the king, someone you trusted, to ask for help and he had betrayed you! Worst of all, he doesn't even seem to care.

"Come on," Morgana says, "There's a long journey ahead, particularly for you."

You shake your head softly and refuse to follow Morgana as she begins walking. You know she'll very likely make you walk all the way home, and god knew what terrible punishment awaited you at her castle. Morgana turns to you, her eyes glowing golden, and your metal necklace immediately turning red hot. You collapse onto the floor, feeling as it burns your skin. After a few seconds, Morgana stops the enchantment and you scramble onto your feet.

You follow the witch out into the courtyard, your eyes focused on the ground as much as possible. You notice Morgana has several soldiers with her, including Mordred and you begin to wonder how many villages she has raided; how many people she has tortured on her hunt for you. You remain still and allow Morgana to bind your wrists with rope, watching as she mounts her coal black stallion and leaves you on the ground. Her men mount their horses as well, except for Mordred.

"I think I'd rather walk for a while, my lady," Mordred explains upon noticing the questioning glance the sorceress is giving him, "I'd do me some good to stretch my legs."

Morgana just nods, gentle squeezing her horse with her ankles and clucking at him. Morgana and her soldiers begin moving forward and you are softly pulled behind them. Mordred walks close to you, but still leaves a considerable distance in between, leading his horse behind him. Once you have left the lower town and reached the woods, Mordred steadily begins approaching you. You don't notice this however, until he is right next to you.

"She cares about you, you know," he whispers to you, taking you by surprise.

"She cares for me just as a source for her pups," you whisper back.

"It's more than that. I know Morgana and I've never seen her so worried about finding someone before," he continues, "If she only cared about having pups, don't you think she would have already replaced you with another omega rather than going through all this trouble?"

You remain silent, thinking about what the young man was saying. Perhaps there was some truth to what he said. Morgana could easily buy or even steal another omega to replace you instead of searching for you. But she could also be doing this just to torment you. All you know is that you've fucked up and that Morgana will definitely make you pay for it.

* * * * * * * *

You stagger and fall to the ground, your breathing labored. By this point, you are already halfway through the journey to Morgana's castle and she has made you walk all of it, occasionally giving you small jolts with the necklace to keep you in check and at the right pace. Thankfully, Morgana stops her horse and announces it's time for a short break. You sit down on a log and Morgana settles down next to you.

"Why?" she asks and you can hear what sounds like disappointment in her voice, "I thought there was trust between us."

You remain silent, not knowing how to answer and still angered by what the king had done to you.

"Worst of all, you left the baby on its own," Morgana continues, "She hasn't eaten all day. She could get sick due to it."

Even though you love Morgause and know Morgana is right, you can't stop yourself from rolling your eyes. She couldn't hold you responsible for a baby you hadn't wanted in the first place. Any other person would have neglected the child, but not you. Even then, she still has the audacity to lecture you for being "irresponsible".

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Morgana says, her tone low and dangerous, "Guess we can start your punishment early."

Before you even have time to react, Morgana pulls you over her lap, bunching your dress at your hips. She reaches for a branch from one of the tress overhead, snapping it off and beginning to peel the leaves off. You writhe on her lap madly, trying to escape what was coming, but Morgana just wraps a hand around your rips and keep you in place. You squeal and kick, but to no avail. By this point, the sorceress' men are all watching you except for Mordred, who turns away in an attempt to make the situation less embarrassing for you.

You keep your eyes trained on the forest floor, not wanting to face Morgana's soldiers as she lands the first blow. It stings, but it's less painful than Morgana's belt as the branches are not very thick or heavy. The branch whistles though the air once again, landing right in the middle of your bottom. The bad thing about this however, is that the sting covers most of your bottom as the branch can reach more skin than the belt.

Morgana continues her spanking, barely giving you time to breath. Your whimpering soon joins it as your bottom quickly begins to take on a soft red shade. The sorceress increases the tempo of her blows, the sting become stronger and lasting longer than before. You begin to wriggle around Morgana's lap with discomfort, but the sorceress addresses this behavior by using an enchantment to remove all of your clothes.

She then brings down the branch onto your back harder than she had on your bottom, making you squeal loudly. This hurt even more and she kept the same pace on your back for a couple of seconds. By the time she moves back to your bottom, you can feel the welts marked in your back, the sting remaining. Morgana now focuses on your untouched sit spots, skillfully hitting them full force at a constant pace.

It doesn't take long before you are sobbing. Morgana notices this and continues the fire on your bottom for a minute or so before coming to a stop. She throws the branch aside and uses another spell to get your clothes back on. Once her hands are off you, you jump of her lap and wipe away your tears, refusing to look at anyone. Morgana then announces it a time to continue the journey, granting you the mercy of allowing you onto her horse.

* * * * * * * *

Once you reach the castle, Morgana immediately has you breastfeed Morgause. You did feel sorry for the child, as you had never thought about the hunger she would suffer while you were away. Morgana watches you from across your shared room as she prepares a bath for you. She had initially planned on harshly punishing you, perhaps whip you before her army once again and allow them to use your mouth for their pleasure.

But in the end, she considered the spanking to be enough. She didn't want to hurt you greatly anymore or destroy whatever trust was left between you. Besides, the plan for your punishment had just been made out of pure anger. She doubted she'd been able to bear watching her men getting pleasure out of you when you belonged only to her. As much as she hated to admit it, Morgana was growing soft towards you, craving your affection and trust more than ever. The more she got to know about you, the stronger her feelings became.

When you were done feeding Morgause and she was back in her room for the night, you undress yourself and step into the tub. Morgana watches as you bathe and struggle to clean the welts created on your back by the branch. Upon seeing this, she quickly stands up and walks over to you. You cower slightly from her, but she just extends her hand. Without the need for words, you understand what Morgana wants and hand her the sponge.

The sorceress then begins to gently run it over your back. You relax into her touch, marveling at how sweet she could be when she wanted to. She reaches under your arms to rub the sponge with soap over your chest and you feel an odd throbbing between your legs. You try your best not to blush and give away your reaction to Morgana's hands carefully roaming your body.

The sorceress also helps with your legs, slowly sliding the sponge back and forth until she's satisfied they're clean. Morgana even helps you wash your hair, which is greasy with the day's sweat. As you watch her gently bathe you, you meet her eyes several times and you can clearly see a look of affection in them. Perhaps it was time to admit your feelings for her were growing stronger as well.

Once you are in bed, Morgana doesn't cuddle you like she usually does. Instead, she turns her back to you, lying on her left side and facing the outside of the bed. You can tell she is no longer angry with you, but rather disappointed. Now that you have started to realize she truly cares about you, you understand why. You had led her on, earned her trust, and gotten her hopes up just to betray that, hurting her in the process.

You wait until Morgana falls asleep, moving over to her side of the bed once you are certain she is sound asleep. You carefully wrap your arm around her waist and cuddle her as she had done with you so many times. This was the least you could do to pay her back for the fair share of hurt you had caused her. She had already paid you back for the hurt she had caused today by helping you bathe and not kicking you out of her bed. Perhaps things could still remain the way they had been before you tried to escape.


End file.
